


Recurrence

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Academy Trilogy - Kevin J. Anderson
Genre: Death Star, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Holding Hands, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Indulgent, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: As he brings his fleet in to occupy Maw Installation, Wedge faces a nightmare from his past for the fourth time.





	Recurrence

As Wedge speaks into the comm ordering Maw Installation to discuss terms of surrender, he is confident. He knows the scientists here can't overcome his fleet, that they'll have no choice but to give themelves up, and then the New Republic and Qwi will have all the information they need.

He's still waiting for a reply when a massive orb-shaped framework orbits silently, gracefully out from behind the cluster of planetoids, everything about it iciliy familiar.

A Death Star.

Terror seizes Wedge's breath in his chest. Instantly, he's twenty-one years old again and back in the trench with his friends dying around him. Twenty-five and hurtling through the vast innards of another killing machine, one of the last lines of defense between the Rebellion and total annihilation. Just two years ago, chasing rumors at Distna and nearly losing everything. Now here in the Maw, facing down this nightmare from his past yet again. Does it ever end?

“Shields up!” he commands automatically, even as he knows every ship under his command is still so much vapor if that thing fires. But it doesn't, and just as soon as it had appeared, it's drifting out of view again.

Wedge notices his hands are shaking just as Qwi takes hold of one of them, gazing up at him with her deep blue eyes. She can't have any idea, beyond the obvious, of why he's so stunned by it, but explanations can come later. If there is a later.

Wedge brushes the thought away and squeezes her hand, pleased at how steady his voice is when he asks, “Is that thing operational?”

“I don't know.”

Wedge takes a deep breath. It's possible that it isn't. He can hope that it isn't. It was just a framework after all, less completed than the one the Rebels faced at Endor, though he thinks he spotted at least parts of the laser array and reactor core.

Qwi is still watching him, waiting for him to say more. Wedge is certain she helped build that monstrosity, just like she did the first one, but he forgave her for that a long time ago. “Either way, it will need to be dismantled once we've taken the installation. Weapons like that have no right to exist.”

Qwi nods. Wedge squeezes her hand one more time, then lets it drop. He raises his voice, all business again, and gives his crew the command to move in on the Installation.


End file.
